In the End it isn't a Matter of Pass or Fail
by AvatarofHorror
Summary: When they were still a squad, the Hellions were considered one of the best.  Even the best fall down at times and sometime they don't always get back up.  Warning, character death.  Hellion/Mercury if you squint


_It was something I never really thought I'd see. _

There's a yell followed by a gasp and a muffled grunt. Eyes flaring with a green anger suddenly change to surprise and pain as claws like knives slice through the boy's chest. He staggers backwards as his red costume slowly turns darker from the blood. He still stands as his eyes and hands continue to glow. The anger returns to his features as he takes a quick look at his team. The silver girl is slowly rising from the ground with help from another woman dressed all in black. The golem's fists are clenched as tightly as they can be.

_I never thought I would watch the Hellions lose this badly._

"That's it!" The leader yells as he jumps toward the attacking monsters. Creatures are thrown right and left as sharp bursts of green energy fly at them and through them. Moments later a whirlwind of deadly sand traps many that were out of the way of the angered boy. The creatures wail as they are cut by liquid silver blades in a similar manner to their own attack. A loud explosion shakes the ground as more monsters take their last breath.

_Losing is one thing but this is entirely different._

The green attacks quickly disappear as the leader screams, a claw sticking out of his chest. His outfit is tattered and torn, blood is spattered onto his face and chest like a modern art piece. He keeps fighting, he won't stop, but he can't last much longer. He sways as he tries to stand and his eyes seem to be losing their focus. His right arm is already limp at his side and his breaths are ragged and coarse.

_I don't know why they're here alone._

His team isn't doing too much better. The darkly clad woman stumbles to the ground after re-forming out of the duststorm. She is weary and fatigued, and has herself been injured. Each attack takes more energy and will out of her; she is barely able to hold the form of a human being. She lays on the ground trying to breathe as the silver girl stands over her in a protective stance. Silver liquid pools around the field like a splattered paint canvas. Her breath comes in gasps as she barely stands erect. By now the rock fighter has fallen and is trying to muster the energy to return to the fight.

_Why isn't anyone helping them?_

More blood falls to the ground as the sounds of pain die out. The leader's too tired to scream. He finally falls forward with a loud thump. The glow of his fury is gone as he clings to life. As they all cling to life as a single scarlet thread. The leader moves once again with an uneasy waver as he gets to his feat. Blood streaks down his face and body mixing with the silver at his feet. "I, I won't let you…" He never finishes. One more set of claws brings him down to his back with a yelp. He doesn't move.

_Why am I just watching all of this?_

The silver girl stumbles over to him. He's alive but he's struggling to breathe. They all are. The monsters shriek in satisfaction as they slowly surround the team. They all look to each other with eyes of defeat. There is nothing they can do. The darker girl knees down and starts to quietly pray; the fighter gives a nod to the other boy as he stands in place; the silver shapeshifter lays her head on the leader's chest as she listens to the strained beats of his heart; the leader looks to the oncoming doom with a smirk. With one last motion he lifts his hand and flips them off.

_Because there's nothing I can do. What's done has been done. The Hellions gave it their all. It just wasn't enough._

Four graves stand side-by-side. Santo Vaccarro: Rockside, beloved son and friend, gone too soon. Sooraya Qadir: Dust, may Allah protect her. Cessily Kincaid: Mercury, more human than anyone she met, rest in peace. Julian Keller: Hellion, a true leader who never stopped fighting for his race.

_I won't let them be forgotten._


End file.
